Candy Kisses
by midirika
Summary: Harry finds out that Draco has a sweet tooth, and is determined to win him over with candy temptations. How long will Draco be able to resist? HD Fluff!


Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me... yada yada yada

* * *

Draco watched that devilish pink tongue glide out of Harry Potter's mouth to caress the sweet lolly. It was a virtually unknown fact that Draco had a very sweet tooth. Seeing his rival with a lolly… he wouldn't stand for it. Draco strode up to his lolly-licking rival and glared down at him. Harry took the lolly out of his mouth, and looked up at Draco.

"What's up, Malfoy?"

"I want that lolly." Harry smiled, and popped the lolly back in his mouth, shaking his head. "Potter, you are too nice; you _have_ to give me that lolly." Harry pulled the lolly out of his mouth and licked his lips slowly.

"You want my lolly?" Draco nodded, "Even though I've licked it?" Draco shrugged. "You sure you want _this_ lolly?" Draco nodded once more. "Okay."

Harry handed Draco the sweet then reached into his pocket for another lolly.

"Not fair, Potter!" Harry smiled.

"You said you wanted that lolly." Draco growled. Harry smiled softly and stood up so that he was almost nose to nose with Draco. He reached up and plucked the lolly from his mouth and took the lolly from Draco's mouth. He then placed the fresher lolly in Draco's mouth, reclaiming his previous sweet.

Draco watched Harry walk away, his pockets full of sweets and everything.

"Potter, wait up!" Harry turned. Draco pulled the lolly out of his mouth.

"Do you have more sweets?"

"Yes."

"I want them." Harry looked into Draco's eyes.

"What will I get in return for sharing my candies?"

"What do you want?" Harry tossed the lolly stick and walked up close to Draco. Slowly, he licked Draco's lips.

"You," Harry said, boldly looking into Draco's surprised eyes.

"How much candy do I get if I sleep with you?" Harry frowned.

"You misunderstood me. I don't just want your body, Draco. If I wanted sex I wouldn't have to bribe for it. I want all of you: body, mind, and heart. I want as much of you, as you have of me."

"I didn't ask for your affection, Potter." Draco watched Harry fish through his pockets. In both of his hands he held candy.

"So you have a sweet tooth, Malfoy?" Draco scowled. "That's good to know." Harry dumped the candies into Draco's hands and left.

At dinner that night, Draco received a bag of chocolate kisses, and a note: _Chocolate for now; real, hopefully, soon._ Draco shoved the chocolate in his bag.

Breakfast came and Draco got another bag of candy. This time they were lollies. _Think of me while you enjoy these. _Blushing, Draco hid the lollies and ran from the hall. Harry was already in the classroom when Draco got there, sitting on Snape's desk.

"So Malfoy, did you get your sweets?"

"Yes." Draco threw his bag on a desk and sat. Harry sat next to him.

"So, did you sleep well?" Draco glared at him, but did not speak. "I didn't. Nightmares: I get them every night. Oh well. Here." Harry slipped a pack of _Smarties_ into Draco's hand, and then he laid his head on the table. That was when the rest of the class filed in. Throughout class, Draco popped the _Smarties_ in his mouth.

"Potter, did you add the mandrake leaves?" Draco asked, finishing off his last _Smartie_.

"Sure did," Harry replied.

"Then we are done." Harry pulled out a bag of chocolate covered raisins.

"Give me some." Harry obediently poured some into Draco's hand.

"How much do you like me, Potter?" Harry's shot up to stare at Draco.

"I would do almost anything for you," he said sincerely.

"Almost anything? Such devotion," Draco scoffed.

"The point is, Draco, I love you, and I am trying to win you over." Draco looked down at Harry's bookbag. It was not very big.

"Where do you hide all those sweets?"

"It's a secret." Harry smiled popping a few more raisins in his mouth.

At lunch, Draco received a box of fudge. _I thought you might enjoy this._ He almost sighed in relief that Harry didn't send another note filled with innuendo. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, but Harry wasn't there. Draco went outside and, sure enough, there was Potter eating sweets.

"Potter!" Harry looked up.

"Good afternoon, Draco."

"I love candy, but this is embarrassing."

"So you want me to stop?" Draco nodded. "Okay, Draco." Harry looked back down. Noticing the change in his rival's demeanor, Draco looked concernedly at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"Yeah; thank you for asking." Draco elbowed Harry.

"Oh, come on; you suck at lying."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't return my love, but it just adds to my lack of good sleep recently." Draco picked up a candy.

"Why don't you sleep? Those nightmares you mentioned?" Harry nodded.

"What about dreamless sleep―"

"I'm immune to their effects. It's okay, Draco. Don't worry about it." Harry bit into a chocolate covered strawberry.

"What is that?"

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." Draco did as he was told, and Harry placed a strawberry between his lips.

"Now bite down." Draco allowed the fruit juices to slide down his throat, mingling with the chocolate. Draco moaned. Sensually, Draco opened his eyes. He smiled.

"That was good. Do you have more?"

"That was the last one. I will make more if you go on one date with me."

"I don't know. It doesn't really seem worth my time. Or the treat." Harry began packing his things.

"Okay." Draco grabbed his hand.

"You aren't going to argue?"

"No; I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Draco smirked.

"Then why bribe me?"

"Well it really isn't a bribe. I mean, _I_ made the chocolate strawberries. I was asking you on a date that might include me making you dinner or dessert or something."

"You made those?" Harry nodded feeling proud.

"So that date…?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"I'll meet you outside of the Slytherin dungeons at, how does 9:00 sound? I'll make dessert?"

"Okay; tonight?" Harry shrugged.

"That is up to you. When would you like?"

"I guess tonight is fine." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek, before running back to the castle.

"See you tonight!" he called. Draco stood there for a bit, before going inside as well.

Draco gazed across the hall at his admirer. Harry was grinning like a fool. Draco rolled his eyes when their gazes met, though he couldn't help but smile just a bit at the thought of someone so enamored with him.

At 8:00 Draco became a bit fidgety. He paced his room, and then started looking for a good outfit. Finally he decided on wearing a comfortable pair of slacks and a warm cashmere sweater. Casually, he walked out to meet Harry.

"Fashionably late, as I expected," Harry commented as soon as he saw Draco.

"How late am I?" Harry looked at his watch.

"It's 9:12. Follow me." Draco eyed Harry. He was wearing some loose blue jeans and a dark green – almost black – shirt. Harry and Draco fell in step with each other, and Harry held out his hand. When Draco didn't take it, Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets. They arrived at the kitchens quickly, and Harry tickled the pear. House elves toppled Harry as soon as they walked in.

"Hi guys, I'm going to cook so can I have some time alone?" The house elves grinned, and, with little pops, disappeared.

Draco sat down at a large island as Harry took out a couple pots, one of which, he filled with water. The smaller of the two he placed in the large, water-filled pot. He put chocolate in the top pot, and put it on medium heat. He pulled out a bag of fresh strawberries from a cooled cupboard, and then he turned to Draco.

"What do you want for dessert; biscuits, pie, cake?" Draco shrugged. Harry pulled out a bowl and began filling it with ingredients. With a spoon, he put little balls of dough on a tray.

"Draco: here." Harry dropped a dough ball in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Dough; it's good." As the dough baked, Harry dipped the strawberries in the melted chocolate.

"Why do you cook?" Harry looked up at Draco who was sitting with his chin in his hand.

"It's fun."

"And why do you like me?" Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Draco in the eye.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Physically you are beautiful, graceful, your eyes capture me. Your attitude seems mean but your eyes betray you; you don't hate me. Ron you do, but Hermione and me… no you don't hate us." Draco nodded. Harry pulled out the tray of biscuits and made another tray.

"But _why do you love me_?" Harry shook his head.

"It's just a feeling I have. The biscuits are almost done, and the strawberries are finished. Do you want to eat outside? I know a place where we won't be caught." Draco nodded. Harry placed the desserts and a jug of milk into a basket, and led the way out to an uncared for courtyard.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking around.

"In an abandoned part of the castle" Harry answered, sitting down and opening the basket. Draco sat next to him.

"Hand me a strawberry, would you, Potter?"

"Please, call me Harry?" Draco shrugged accepting the strawberry. Harry poured a cup of milk, and dunked a biscuit in. They ate in silence, until Harry shivered.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just used to Gryffindor. It's usually really warm there."

"Want to borrow my sweater?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm okay. Thanks for offering though." Draco picked up another strawberry. Harry continued to shiver. Seeing this, Draco rolled his eyes and put the strawberry down.

"You really do have a hero complex, don't you? You don't want to bother anyone: you just hold everything on you."

"What are you talking about?" Draco pulled Harry into his arms.

"You're shivering like a lamb. Besides, you like this, don't you?" Harry blushed and leaned into Draco, closing his eyes.

"I love it. Draco?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Draco looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Potter, I know you like me, but I–"

"Never mind," Harry interrupted. "Pass the strawberries." Draco bit his lip and picked up a strawberry.

"Open your mouth." Harry smiled, and obediently opened his mouth. Draco placed the berry between Harry's lips.

"mmm… thank you Draco," Harry said after taking a bite of the fruit.

"Yeah; Thanks, I guess, for making all of this."

"It was my pleasure. So, I'm guessing the date is over?"

"Well…" Harry packed the basket, ignoring the hanging sentence.

"Come on; I'll walk you back."

Again they walked in silence, and, again, Harry offered his hand which remained empty.

"Draco would you…" Draco looked at him.

"Will I what? Kiss you? No. Hug you? Maybe. Go out with you? No. Be your friend? Yes."

"You want to be my friend?" Draco smiled, not looking at Harry.

"Well I have asked before, and you cook, which is a plus…" Harry hugged Draco, who awkwardly hugged him back.

"Can we do this again, Draco?" Draco smirked.

"What? Can you cook for me again? Of course you can!"

"I meant go on a date." Draco nodded.

"I know you did." Harry sighed.

"Alright. Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Potter."

Draco pulled on his pajama bottoms and sat on his bed. The taste of chocolate and strawberries lingered in his mouth.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he moaned. _To think it all started with Potter and his damn lollies… that he slowly licked with his pink tongue that he wants to shove down my throat and on my…_ "Why am I thinking these things?" Draco shrieked, and fell back against his pillows. Not much later he was asleep.

At breakfast the next day, Draco did not receive any owls. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, but his admirer was not there. He finished his waffles quickly and headed out to find Harry.

"Potter? Are you out here?" Harry looked up from under a tree.

"Yeah. Do you want something, Draco?" Draco marched over to where the dark haired boy was sitting.

"Did I piss you off last night?" he asked, looking down inquisitively at Harry.

"No." Draco sat down next to him and folded his hands in his lap.

"I wondered since you didn't owl any sweets or anything." Harry frowned.

"You told me not to." Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a small jawbreaker.

"Here, enjoy." Draco took the candy but didn't eat it. Instead he turned to glare at Harry.

"No; look, what did I do? You aren't happy, and I thought we were friends now."

"It isn't you, Draco." Harry turned away. "It's my nightmares. I can watch what Voldemort does every night through my scar ― It links us. I trust you won't tell your father about this?"

"I promise on my life." Harry smiled sadly.

"He killed someone I knew last night. Well, I knew them more than that. Hell, he killed my only blood relatives. I'm homeless now. I was with Dumbledore earlier so I missed the start of breakfast. He said I may have to be taken under The Ministry." Harry pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. Draco hesitantly laid a hand on Harry's back.

"I… do you want to be alone?" Harry shook his head violently.

"I hate being alone. I've always been alone. I'm sorry for bringing this on you."

"It's okay." Harry let his tears fall freely.

"Could you, maybe, hold me, Draco?" Draco stared down into Harry's big green eyes, rimmed in red. How could he even attempt to say no to that?

"I guess." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco rubbed his back.

"They were mean people, but I didn't want them to die," Harry mumbled into Draco's neck.

"I know. You aren't the kind of person to wish death on anyone," the blond agreed.

"Usually." Draco smiled.

"Are you feeling better? Class starts in ten minutes."

"I have Divination; it isn't much of a loss."

"Yes, well, I have Arithmancy, and I can't miss that." Harry stood and held out his hand to Draco.

"Then you better get going. Thanks for being with me just now; I needed it."

"Sure. See you later, Potter."

All through Arithmancy Draco could think only of Harry. To get him off of his mind he began to draw, but soon the doodles turned into little characters with messy hair and a lightning bolt scar. Draco growled and crumpled up the paper.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked up sheepishly.

"No, Professor."

"Then pay attention." Draco nodded, fighting the urge to blush.

Draco headed to Transfiguration as soon as Arithmancy was over. Harry was already there, speaking with McGonagall. Draco hid to listen, since he was early.

"Is there any way I could stay here, or with the Weasleys? Anywhere but an orphanage, please, Professor."

"I doubt there is anything I can do, Potter. Albus did ask me to see your preference, however. In the occurrence of an orphanage, do you want to go to a magical or muggle one?"

"Neither!" Draco chose that time to walk in gracefully.

"Pardon me, Professor, but class will be starting in five minutes." McGonagall stared down at him sharply.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, Mr. Malfoy. Potter, take your seat."

Draco noticed how miserable Harry looked, and he sat right behind Harry.

"Hey, Potter, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." Draco began to doodle as McGonagall lectured about transfiguring worms into rope. This time he drew pictures of funny faces, and animated them with a charm. He tapped Harry's back, and slipped him the note. At the bottom it said: _Cheer up. As much as I loath to write it ― or say it ― I don't like it when you aren't smiling._ Harry smiled over his shoulder. Draco smirked.

At lunch, Harry dragged Draco outside.

"Come on, Potter, I'm hungry. What do you want?" Harry smiled and produced a paper bag from his book bag.

"I skipped Divination and made us lunch. Nothing extravagant ― just jelly sandwiches and stuff."

"Did you make the jelly from fresh picked fruit?" Draco asked, cheekily.

"No, it's the same as you put on toast." Harry retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I was just kidding. I'm sure it tastes good." Harry blushed and handed Draco a sandwich. They ate in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks again for the note. It meant a lot to me." Draco looked at the grass.

"It was just a note," he mumbled.

"I know." Harry pulled out two lollies. "Cherry, or watermelon?"

"Cherry." Harry un-wrapped his sweet as he stood up.

"I should get going to Defense class."

"Yeah, have fun. Maybe you should see if your werewolf friend will take you in." At first Harry glared.

"His name is Remus!" he said defensively before Draco's words had sunken in. "Maybe you're right." Draco stood up and grinned.

"Of course I am. I've decided to let you cook for me again. I want something American for dessert."

"A second date? Okay, 9:00 tonight at Slytherin." Draco smirked. With a nod they went their separate ways.

Time flew by and soon it was 9 o'clock. Draco slipped out of the common room right on time, just as Harry was walking down the hall.

"Right on time, Draco."

"I had nothing better to do. Let's go, Potter." Harry nodded. Again, he held out his hand. Draco bit his lip.

"Look, I'm not going to hold your hand, Potter, so stop holding it out."

"Okay, Draco." Once in the kitchen, Harry went right to work pulling out fruit and flour and other ingredients.

"What are you making, Potter?"

"Apple pie. There is no dessert more American than that," he said with a smile.

"Whatever. So…"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can I help?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Hand me the flour." Draco looked around the counter, bewildered.

"Which is it exactly?"

"The white powder." Draco looked around the counter and picked up the sugar.

"Here." Harry laughed.

"That's sugar, Draco." Draco blushed.

"Well, I don't cook!" Harry smiled, and squeezed Draco's hand.

"I know, Draco. It's okay." Draco sat out on the rest of the baking. He watched Harry seemingly dance around the kitchen, and soon the pie was done.

"Happy eats, Draco," Harry chimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Harry's face dimmed slightly but tried to cover it up; Draco noticed that however.

"Thank you for the pie, Potter," he said taking a bite. "It's good." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco passed the pie towards Harry.

"Eat." Harry declined.

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Did you talk to the werew… Did you talk to Remus yet?"

"Yes." Draco noticed Harry's sad look.

"Negative results?" Harry nodded.

"As it turns out, Remus has tried to gain custody of me many times before, and every time he is shot down because he is a werewolf. Bloody racist ministry." Draco nodded.

"Well, _you_ know Remus is safe, but they, The Ministry, are the ones that have dealt with generally bad werewolves. They believe that if the majority is evil then all of them must be. What about the Weasleys?" Harry laughed.

"They can't afford to house me for the summer, as you very well know." Draco laughed as well.

"Besides, Ron and I are at a crossroads right now. He's into professional quidditch and girls as flings. I am into saving the world, boys, and relationships." Draco smirked cruelly.

"Well, Potter, isn't that cute? You turn me down for Weasel and then when Weasel lets you down you come crawling to me, bribing me with sugary foods and shit like that. Well sod off, Potter!" Harry was shocked.

"Draco, it isn't like that!"

"Really? It sure looks like it! Maybe you should have just made friends with loyal people in the first place, and then this wouldn't have even happened. Go bugger off, Potter. I don't want you to be near me ever again." Tears began to form in Harry's eyes.

"Draco, please listen." Draco punched him across the cheekbone, hard. Harry's glasses fell to the ground and shattered. Harry watched Draco's blurry figure dash out of the kitchen.

Draco collapsed on his bed and cursed that tomorrow he had double Potions with Gryffindor.

The next morning, Draco skipped breakfast and went right to Potions. The class had begun at 8:00, and Harry arrived ten minutes late. He looked like crap, to put it lightly. His eyes were red and swollen, and he had a huge bruise on his cheek. As fate would have it, the only seat was next to Draco. Oddly enough, Snape took no points away. He simply said, "Potter, see me after class," and began to teach. Harry took his seat, and Draco began to feel bad for the things he said to Harry. Draco scribbled out a note. Stealthily, he passed it to Harry.

_Why didn't you heal your cheek?_ Harry read the note and looked at Draco.

**Either you heal it or nature does, **he wrote back.

_I'm sorry I hit you. I should have listened. If you want to tell me what you were going to say, I'll wait for you on the quidditch pitch tonight at midnight. I'll understand if you don't show up._

**I'll be there. Don't worry.**

Draco sat outside of the classroom after class, straining his ears to hear what Snape and Harry were discussing.

"I am aware of your housing situation, Potter, and I am trying to help you, believe it or not. I have a few strings that I can pull at the Ministry. I think that may get you a place with Lupin." Draco smiled to himself.

"Thank you, Professor. I know we haven't had the best history, but I really appreciate this." Snape made a reply, but it was too quiet for Draco to hear, and when footsteps drew near the door, Draco scampered off to lunch.

Classes ended at 4:00 that evening. Draco grabbed a quick bite to eat at dinner around 6:00, and then decided to go for a walk around the lake around 7:00.

Soon he was pacing the quidditch pitch waiting for Harry, even though their meeting was hours away. He sat in the bleachers to watch the sunset in the meantime.

"I see we had the same idea." Draco turned. Harry was sitting behind him, gazing at the horizon.

"I thought we agreed on midnight?"

"Yes, but I wanted to watch the sunset, and I guess you did, too. So why don't we talk now?" Draco nodded. Harry moved to sit beside the blond.

"I wanted to explain that my feelings for you have nothing to do with Ron. They have everything to do with who I am. I want a relationship because I have always been alone; I like males because girls do nothing for me sexually; I like you because you have always been there. You are a constant for me. You are beautiful, smart, a great competitor, and you like my cooking. I love you so much, and that is why I have been trying so hard to win you over. As I said in the beginning, I want as much of you as you have of me." Harry bit back tears. "That's all I wanted to say. Goodnight, Draco." With seeker's reflexes, Draco curled his fingers around Harry's wrist as he made to leave. Quickly he pointed his wand at Harry's bruised cheek and whispered a healing spell. When the bruise was gone, he lowered his wand and brushed his lips over where the bruise had been.

"Draco…" Harry closed his eyes.

"Harry, do… do you want to kiss me?"

"I want to very much."

"Why don't you then?" Harry opened his shining green eyes.

"I didn't think you wanted me to, Draco. Do you want me to kiss you?" A short nod was Harry's answer. Eyes closed as their lips met for their first kiss.

"Harry, I want to give you a chance, but I don't want to be hurt," Draco admitted.

"I'll never hurt you, Draco, never."

Draco melted into Harry's arms, and tasted his sweet lips. He knew that from that moment the only thing that would sooth his sweet tooth was one (or many) of Harry's candy kisses.


End file.
